


Джаст райте айте айте

by jana_nox



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: джекгемы в Далласе:https://twitter.com/kyumloops/status/1146063389451382786я: ...джекгемы в Окланде:https://twitter.com/defjaebart__/status/1149165645851815938галя: кто-то написал: жексон из сингинг хиз лайнз ту югемз дикя: мне правда сегодня очень надо работатьСаммари: Джексон из сингинг хиз лайнз ту Югемз дик.





	Джаст райте айте айте

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitamyujr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitamyujr/gifts).



Джинену частенько доводилось возвращаться в дом, наполненный музыкой и поющими голосами: это был минус (или плюс, если не вредничать) сожительства с двумя чуваками из твоего же бойсбенда. Сегодня, стоило ему повернуть ключи в замке и толкнуть внутрь дверь, из спальни до него донесся смех и ритмичный бубнеж, как когда Джексон начитывает рэп и пытается поймать за хвост новую рифму, а та уворачивается и не дает себя захомутать.

Что-то новое пишут что ли, подумал Джинен.

— Я дома! — крикнул он, и, скинув обувь, устремился на звуки.

Дверь в спальню в их квартире не закрывалась никогда в принципе, да им и поздно было таиться друг от друга: Джинен с одинаковым спокойствием отнесся бы, увидя, как Джексон с Югемом жестко трахаются посреди кровати, рыдают друг у друга на груди над ютубными мемами про Бэмби (который олень, а не… хотя) или рассматривают картинки в Джиненовых книжках.

Присоединился, успокоил и отобрал бы ценные артбуки, но не удивился бы.

Но оказалось, что Джексон и правда пытался читать рэп.

— Его настигло вдохновение, — задыхаясь булькающим смехом, который грозил перекрыть последний кислород в горле, прояснил ситуацию Югем. — А оно приходит, когда приходит, он не гонится, ты же знаешь. 

По его лицу было видно, что это уже не первый приступ неконтролируемого ржача за последние полчаса и любой неверный жест может столкнуть его в эту бездну обратно. Югем лежал по центру кровати, немного взмокший и раскрасневшийся от смеха и возбуждения, сотрясавших его так, что он пошел аж алыми пятнами до самого центра груди. Между его широко разведенных голых ног прямо напротив полувозбужденного члена (тоже голого) примостился местами одетый Джексон, которого так невовремя и явно во время куда более интересного занятия настигла его великая Муза.

Джинену пришлось приложить сознательное усилие, чтобы оторвать взгляд от обилия чересчур длинных конечностей и возмутительно розовых пяток среди смятых простыней и подушек его собственной кровати. Он почувствовал, как к его озадаченности добавляется озабоченность.

Рука Джексона так и продолжала держать Югемов член, и, не поднимая головы, он гонял туда-сюда один и тот же куплет, то добавляя в него новые слова, то переставляя строчки местами. Время от времени он шлепал Югема по бедру, привлекая его внимание, и перемежал вопросы, мол, что Югем по поводу этого текста думает, требованиями не отвлекаться, ведь он, Джексон, вот-вот закончит. (Вероятность того, что Югем закончит, в это же время стремилась к абсолютному нулю.) Сам Югем мог уже только мелко трястись в беззвучном хохоте, прикрывая лицо руками, и стараться не шевелиться, боясь, что, в один момент отвлекшись на удачную рифму, Джексон перестанет принимать участие в его дальнейшей судьбе (и, главное, судьбе его члена), оставив Югема дожидаться, пока творческий порыв пройдет, или разбираться со всеми стоящими перед ним проблемами самостоятельно.

— Привет, Джинен, — наконец-то нормально поприветствовал Джинена Джексон, — а вот ты что про последнюю строчку думаешь?

Югем снова завибрировал от смеха и смущения, и он попытался перевернуться на бок и хоть как-то прикрыться, но сдвинуть ноги ему помешал все тот же отказывающийся менять свою позу Джексон. Джинен, наблюдавший создавшуюся в спальне картину уже несколько минут, позицию Джексона одобрял. В глубине своей души (и штанов) он был категорически против, чтобы терять хоть кусочек Югема из виду. Он и остаткам одежды на чересчур вдохновленном Джексоне был готов возмутиться, если честно.

— О чем новая песня? — стараясь казаться невозмутимым, спросил он и забрался на кровать, заняв свободное местечко бок о бок с Югемом. Югем потянулся к нему, и Джинен поспешил поприветствовать его поцелуем, вместе с чужим дыханием впитывая запахи пота, секса и безграничной человеческой радости.

— Спаси меня? — шепотом попросил Югем, пока Джексон объяснял, что хочет сделать новый секси концепт, поэтому-то Югем в постели и был ему очень кстати. — Сначала все было отлично: мы вернулись домой почти одновременно и он начал мне отсасывать. А потом ему вдруг пришла в голову какая-то идея, и вот мы уже не-знаю-сколько так лежим, и у меня сейчас просто пресс лопнет от смеха.

Джинен стянул с себя рубашку через голову, оставаясь голым по пояс, и прижался к нему поплотнее. Он сочувственно хмыкнул и уткнулся губами в его шею, облизывая и прикусывая кожу попеременно. Перевозбужденный Югем моментально напрягся и с шумом втянул в себя воздух, и Джинен смог рукой проследить этот вздох от ключицы до острых сосков, до пупка и мягкой кожи внизу живота, пока не остановился у основания члена, столкнувшись пальцами с рукой внезапно вернувшегося с небес на землю Джексона. 

— Джексон, если ты хотел, чтобы тебя слушали, тебе надо было более решительно брать дело в свои руки, — нравоучительно объяснил Джинен. — Вот смотри.

Джинен оттолкнул чужую руку и взял член в кулак, массируя по всей длине и приводя его обратно к твердости, а потом сжал покрепче, как Югем любил, заставляя того развернуть колено в сторону и раскрыться еще сильнее. Движения Джинена становились то быстрее, то замедлялись, и забывший о всех своих обидах Югем послушно подмахивал, обиженно скулил и то и дело пытался выгнуться в красивую дугу, растянувшись на всю длину кровати. Все внимание Джексона вновь было приковано к ним двоим, неуловимая рифма была забыта: слова, звуки и запахи ударяли по чувствам слишком быстро, стремясь к долгожданному финалу. Секси концепт рождался здесь и сейчас, и никакие слова ни на одном языке этого мира не помогли бы ему происходящее описать. 

Хотя, с другой стороны, через некоторое время думал Джексон, растянувшись поперек длинных ног, остатков одежды и грязных простыней, в которые они превратили их кровать, не надо бояться пробовать. Его опыт показывал, что в некоторых делах три головы соображают явно лучше одной.


End file.
